1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a discharge lamp lighting device for lighting a discharge lamp, a projector equipped with the discharge lamp lighting device, and a method of controlling the projector.
2. Related Art
In general, a discharge lamp lighting device for lighting a discharge lamp such as a metal halide lamp used for a light source of a projector has lighted the discharge lamp by applying a high-voltage starting pulse to the discharge lamp. Although it is known that the voltage necessary for lighting the discharge lamp is different depending on the state of the discharge lamp, in the past, there has been adopted the configuration of always outputting the high-voltage pulse with which the discharge lamp can be lighted in any circumstances. Since the higher the voltage of the pulse is, the more the deterioration of the peripheral components is accelerated, and the more probably the noise source is caused, it is preferable to suppress output of the high-voltage pulse to the minimum necessary. Therefore, there has been proposed a discharge lamp lighting device of being provided with a plurality of starting pulse generation circuits using transformers to thereby output the starting pulses with respective voltages different from each other (see, e.g., JP-A-6-111965 (Document 1)).
However, the discharge lamp lighting device described in Document 1 is provided with a plurality of starting pulse generation circuits with transformers, and therefore, incurs complication of the circuit configuration, which causes a problem of making downsizing difficult.